villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hell's Chef
Hell's Chef is, as his name implies, the resident chef of Gregory House and an antagonist in both the anime Gregory Horror Show and the video game Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector. He is a tall, menacing golem-esque candle wielding a knife reputed to be strong enough to cut through elephant bones. Anime In the first two series, Hell's Chef appears as a menacing entity who is hostile towards anyone who doesn't eat his cooking, even if they are not hungry. The first guest in The Nightmare Begins is threatened into eating a poisonous soup by Hell's Chef's presence. In The Second Guest, he attempts to murder the second guest when she lights a cigarette while screaming "Cigarettes are the enemies of cuisine!". He is stopped only when Gregory extinguishes the flame atop his head. Gregory explains that Hell's Chef's rage is caused over how smoking dulls taste buds. In the third series The Last Train, Hell's Chef manages the cooking for the dining car where a surly pig passenger rejects his steak, even throwing it into Chef's face. The pig passenger demands better food and, unusually, Hell's Chef duly notes the request and returns to the kitchen. Later on, Gregory attends a meal where Hell's Chef returns with a bloody slab of pork. In the fourth series The Bloody Karte, Hell's Chef resumes his role as the chef of the hospital. Catherine becomes attracted to him and leaves him small meals in an attempt to win his affections. It turns out that it was Gregory who really took the meals. When asked, Hell's Chef responds in an offended manner that he only eats his cooking. But before he can injure Catherine, she buries her syringe into his head. ''Soul Collector'' To get the soul in Chef's possession, the player character has to put various food items into his pot of soup to spoil it and cause it to overflow. When Hell's Chef discovers this, he assumes the player character is responsible and will run through the halls until he comes across the player. The player character then must lead Hell's Chef into a storeroom wherein a breeze will blow out the flame atop his head, briefly knocking Chef out and making him drop the soul in his possession. After that point, he will remain a hostile resident who will attack the player via his Horror Show. Horror Show Declaring the player character to be "mincemeat", Hell's Chef will bury his knife into the player character's head and leave them to bleed. Personality Hell's Chef does not take criticism and rejection well (as seen with the aforementioned Last Train episode). He will get angry if someone doesn't eat his food, even if they are not hungry, seeing it as a major offense. (Sometimes, Hell's Chef is said to be symbolic of the fear of criticism, an idea supported by his reactions.) He is definitely one of the more formidable residents with his quick temper, glowing red eyes, and massive chef's knife. He also has a noted hatred for smoke (particularly cigarette smoke) despite the fact that he is a living candle. If the flame is extinguished, Hell's Chef will be knocked out until his wick is relit. After being relit, he seems to show no memory of the events leading up to having his flame blown out. Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Symbolic Category:Golems Category:Wrathful Category:Nemesis